FIVE YEARS
by OhioGuy
Summary: Five years have passed. Many lives have changed. Many new allies came and many enemies arose. But, along with these new challenges are some changes that are hard to deal with.


**FIVE YEARS: BEAST BOY**

January 4th, 2016

Happy Harbor Municipal Cemetery

A Green Boy in a red and white jumpsuit walked through the deserted graveyard. In his right hand, he holds a bouquet of flowers. Upon reaching his destination, he knelt down and placed the assortment of flowers in front of a Headstone. He then rises and lowers his head for a moment to reflect and pray. As he prayed, he thought about all that happened in his life.

_Five Years. It's been five years since that day. The day a woman named Queen Bee took everything from me. She took my home, the animals I considered family, and finally she took my mother!_

January 4th, 2011

Logan Wildlife Reservation

A boy named Garfield was running through the grass. He was looking for a certain monkey who had taken his soda. He looked around and came upon his mother, with that monkey on her shoulder and a freshly opened soda in her hand.

"Did you lose something?" Marie Logan asked her son.

"Yeah, But I think this new one makes up for it" He replies.

The monkey jumps off the woman's shoulder and lands on the boy.

"Garf, The president has asked me to come to the presidential palace; he needs some help with a plan to open a new reservoir for endangered animals." The redhead told her son.

"This means you stay here, I have some dinner in refrigerator for you. I called in a friend to look in on you." She adds.

"Is it who I think it is?" He inquires.

"Yes, It's Megan." She said while smiling.

The boy jumped with joy that he going to be visited by his adoptive sister. Ever since that blood transfusion one month ago, Garfield and the Sidekick Miss. Martian have considered each other brother and sister.

_Today is gonna be great!_

January 4th, 2016

Happy Harbor Municipal Cemetery

Beast boy was still paying his respects when Nightwing entered.

The former boy wonder looked at the boy.

"Garf, Gamma team has been sent to New Orleans. Your Team is waiting." He said.

"I know, Tell them I'll be ready in 16 minutes." The shape shifter told him.

Nightwing then looked at the tombstone. He hadn't realized it was today.

"BB, I'm sorry about your mother. She was probably one of the bravest people I ever met." Nightwing said.

"Wing, does it ever get any easier? All that pain and anger, does it ever go away?" The young changeling asked.

"To be honest, Garfield…no, it never does. The best thing you can do is just forget about it, but hold on to the memories." His friend replied.

The former robin then took his leave to let Beast Boy finish his solemn prayer.

_I wish I could let go, Nightwing. _He thought.

January 4th, 2011

Logan Wildlife Reservation

The eight year old boy was growing impatient. His sister hadn't arrived, he finished his dinner, and mom wasn't home yet. Suddenly, his pet monkey awoke and screeched. Jumping from the couch, it leapt through the window sill. The boy got up and ran out the door to chase his mischievous friend.

_That monkey had better have a good reason for doing that. _

He continued to run after the monkey for an hour or so…Until he reached the falls.

He gasped and took a few steps forward before falling to his knees. In the small river that surrounds the waterfall was a red car. It was toppled over and smashed. Smoke billowed out from the inside. He knew the owner of this car.

"No." He muttered.

Finally, the Bioship appeared. Miss. Martian levitated to the ground. She was not alone; she had brought the Superboy, Robin, and Kid flash (Who had all met the boy) and Aqualad, Artemis, Zatanna, and Rocket were there as well. M'gann wanted the four to meet her new brother. They all stood horrified by the sight.

"Garfield!" M'gann yelled out.

She ran and found the crying boy. The team followed her. She was confused until a feeling of dread manifested on her face.

"Connor, open the door! Robin, call the nearest Hospital! The rest of you watch Garfield." She said as she flew off. She used her telepathy to lift the car up and turn it over. Superboy opened the door and beheld a horrible sight.

"Oh god…" He whispered.

He grabbed the body out and looked at M'gann.

"I'm sorry, Garf, your mother she's…she's…" He tried to tell the boy.

The boy slowly walked to his mother's body. He began to cry until he lost. He banged on the car with his fists.

Artemis saw a bag on a tree. Inside it was a tape recorder. She grabbed it and told the team.

"Guys, I think we should hear this." She said.

She pressed the play button and a mocking and sinister voice echoed throughout the jungle. It was Queen Bee.

"Hello, M'gann. I am very upset with your betrayal at Santa Prisca. I told you nobody double crosses me! So I did some digging, bribed a few Qurac Officials, and arranged this little gift for you. Oh and if you see smoke coming from the south, that would be the remains of the Logan Reservation. Now you lost your friend and possibly your little "Brother"." T

The tape stopped as Miss Martian crushed the recorder with her mind.

She turned to see Garfield, Standing in the river staring at her with intense anger, his fists shaking with rage. He raised his right hand to point at her.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU KILLED HER! YOU…YOU…AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" The boy yelled as he began to twitch.

His eyes began to glow green. His skin and hair turned green. Suddenly, he shifted into an ape and roared with anger. Miss. Martian telepathically calms him down. He then returns to his normal state, except he was now green. He broke down and collapsed crying. Miss. Martian ran to him and took him in her arms.

"It's okay, Little brother. I'm here." She said as she slowly began to cry.

January 4th, 2016

Happy Harbor Municipal Cemetery

Beast Boy slowly raised his head.

_I have to go now, Mom._

_I can't believe I'm actually going to another planet._

_I wonder what animals they have there. _

_I'll tell you about when I get back._

He then looked down at the headstone.

_I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Mom._

_Ever since you died, I've always regretted that._

_But I will always hold on to those memories of our family._

_But my new family needs me. _

_See you later, I love you._

He then turned to leave when he saw Miss. Martian standing in his way. She also held a bouquet, which she placed on the tombstone.

"I miss her, Sis." The boy said.

"I do too…Let's get going." His sister replied.

As they walked, Garfield decided to try and lift the atmosphere.

"Did I ever tell you I think Wondergirl is really cute?" He says.

"Yeah, and she thinks you are too." She tells him.

"Really?" He exceedingly inquired.

As they walk away, he takes a look back at the Headstone.

_HERE LIES MARIE LOGAN_

_BELOVED MOTHER AND INSPIRATION_

_JULY 3RD, 1980- JANUARY 5TH, 2011_

He smiles and continues walking.


End file.
